A Chance to Change it All
by PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon
Summary: A Time Travel AU where Anakin Skywalker is sent 20ish years into the future to fix the mistakes he will make. Cuts from RotS, ESB, RotJ. I don't own Star Wars.


**Sup guys! I've been watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars lately, which I don't own, and this idea came to me. I always thought the Anakin Skywalker of the movies is kinda** ** _meh_** **, but I enjoy the one in the TV Series. It's hard to think the Anakin of the TV Series could turn to into Darth Vader, at least for me, so I decided to write this. It takes place during RotS and TEsB, aka Sith and Empire. It also goes into RotJ, aka Jedi. I'm gonna shorten the time frame between Empire and Jedi, because having Anakin stay for over a year would be weird. This may sound like another story, but I kinda want to do the same as that author. So excuse the similarities. So yeah. I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilms, or Disney. Their respective owners own them. On with the story! By the way, this is gonna be Third Person focusing on Anakin, so you will read his thoughts.**

A conflicted Anakin stood in the Council Room. He had just told Mace Windu that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. He wondered if he had done the right thing. Palpatine could save Padmé! And Padmé is his everything! He decided he had to stop Master Windu. He ran from the Council Chamber, hopped on his speeder, and made a bolt for the Senate Building.

He weaved in and out of traffic, racing the clock for the chance to save Palpatine from Windu. All of a sudden, his speeder morphed into his Jedi Interceptor, and he ended up in space, near a rather large frigate. Immediately, he dropped his hyperdrive ring, bevcasue he was gonna crash. Through his comlink, which he always wore, he heard someone yell, "Unidentified fighter! Why are you here!? How did you get here?!"

Anakin tried to respond, but was busy pulling up on his controls. But his efforts were futile, as the bottom of the ship scraped the frigate. He almost immediately lost control of his fighter. He talked into the comlink. "Um, so, I was just on Coruscant, in my speeder, and now I'm here. I have no idea what I'm here for, but-" He started to say, but the person on the other end, interrupted him.

" _Coruscant_? You mean Imperial Center?" He told Anakin **(A/N I'm gonna try not to play the pronoun game)**.

Anakin was confused. "Imperial Center? What's that? By the way, I have no controls. It would be helpful if you could, I don't know, pull me in, or something?" He said sarcastically.

"All right," Anakin heard the voice say, "We'll pull you in."

Anakin felt the ship stop, and slowly float towards the opening hanger bay door of the much larger ship. A thought came to his head, and he said, "Hey, can you pull my hyperdrive ring in, too?"

The voice on the other end was quiet for a few seconds, and then said, "You still use hyperdrive rings?"

Anakin replied, confused, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He inquired.

"Because hyperdrive rings went out of date a while back. You're living in the past!" The voice laughed. "But sure. We can do that."

"Thanks," Anakin told the voice. As the ship landed in the hangar, Anakin opened the hatch and stepped out. A few guards fell in line behind him, and a man stepped out to meet him.

"Hello. Now, the General ordered me to bring you to him for questioning. We'll have to search you for weapons," It was the voice from the comlink. He nodded to the guards, who took his lightsaber and comlink.

"Hey! I need those back! My Master will be _soooo_ mad if he finds out you took that from me!" Anakin said in a loud voice.

"Sorry. It's for safety measures. For all we know, you could be an Imperial Spy!" The man informed him.

" _What_? How can you _not_ trust a Jedi? Especially me!? Where are the Jedi aboard this ship? I demand to see them?!" Anakin could barely control his rage. He quickly Force pulled his lightsaber and comlink back to him. The guards shrieked in alarm, and pointed their blasters at him.

"Hey, put the blasters down! I'm not gonna do anything! My lightsaber is my life, so I'm holding on to that, but the person who's coming with me to whoever this _General_ is can hold my comlink. Ok?" Anakin was on the defensive now.

"I will escort you to General Rieekan." A new voice said. Everyone present turned, and a young woman neared them. "I'm certainly qualified to do so."

The man protested, "Princess, we don't even know who he is! He could be an Imp-"

The princess interrupted him. "I'm well aware of the risks, but I shall do as I said," She turned to Anakin, "Your comlink, please?" Reluctantly, Anakin handed it over, but clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

The guards left them, at the Princess' orders, and so did the man, albeit he was more reluctant.

"Come. Let's not keep General Rieekan waiting." The Princess told him, beckoning Anakin forward.

They walked in silence for a while, but Anakin wanted to ask a question. "So are you really a Princess?"

She stared at him, then regained her composure, and spoke, "Yes. I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. And you are?"

Anakin paused for a second, because everybody usually knew him. He decided to be cautious, and used a pseudonym. "Anakin. Anakin Starkiller."

"I see. Well, here we are," she said, as they walked into a room where a man was sitting. He nodded at Leia, and spoke. "The newcomer. Tell me, what is your name? I am General Carlist Rieekan."

Anakin replied easlily, "Anakin Starkiller. And how are you a General? Are you a Republic General? I thought only Jedi were Generals."

Rieekan gave Leia an odd look, while she just shrugged. "Uh, no. But where did you come from? You just appeared, like, you didn't even drop out of hyperspace! We need to talk." The General inquired.

Anakin sighed. He knew it would come to this. "Well, actually, I have no idea where I am."

 **I'm done. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been away for two weeks, and this is my first access to a computer since I left. Bai guys!**

 **-PJSP**


End file.
